


Untitled

by Ivansher



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 米苏 - Freeform, 米露 - Freeform, 苏维埃
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 伊万笑得不像伊万。
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/CCCP | USSR, America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> *苏维埃变成只有俄罗斯看得到的幽灵  
> *露→→米→→←苏

伊万笑得不像伊万，

“……你是我的替身？哦不，如果苏维埃你明白……”

他用手遮住眼睛。

“你死了。无论过去几百年，事实都不会改变。”

我把玩着那把枪，突然抬手在玻璃窗上打出一个洞，

“没错，”离开前我留下一句话， “但他会因此感到很愉快。”

伊万盯着墙角的阴影，没有回答。


End file.
